kurayami_high_school_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago Milenario
What posses you (creature type): Tree Huminoid First name: Drago Last name: Milenario Imvu user name: AugustenDomenta Nickname (optional): Dragon Tree Grade: 12th - senior Age and Date of Death (birthday): age: 18 Birthday: august 11, 1996 Gender: Male Height/Weight: 6'8" 210lbs (do to him being part tree) Ghoul Friend? (relationship statues): Single Personality/Behavior: Drago is known to be a calm relaxed kinda guy he finds himself often just going where the "wind" takes him and some would even call him a big hippie being it isn't far from the truth as he is very very much a tree hugger and a tree himself so he has a love and adoration for those who love the nature and music as much as he does do to his appearance he is often considered a under fay Abilities: ability as some would call it plant minipulation: being able to make things grow by touch as well as being able to use his abilities in a feirce fighting style though he is 100% against fighting Death Note (enemies): N/A Friends: N/A How did you die (chara history) growing up a rather odd life drago would spend his life around his "kind" the tree's. His family never left their forest and threw out history most of his family had been depicted in fantasy movies and games as WISE OLD TREE'S (example: Grandmother Willow from Pocahontas) or even as evil pranksters that would snatch up riders from their horses.......growing up in a peiceful forest set away from normal civilasation much to do with the apperance of most tree huminoids as their tree like features are often unable to hide such as tree branchs growing from their head and looking much like their hair and some even having branch like horns and even sometimes wooden stump like feet....or even being a full on walking tree...it was never exact how a tree huminoid would apear let alone if they would be capable of mobility...as well as with age his family would become more tree like threw time as they would "grow" living this style of life Drago would know the meaning of peace and reliance on everything amongs the nature...which sometimes made it difficult for his lifestyle do to the mass use of tree's to supply furnature and other said products but threw time and understanding drago would come to understand the need and their value as he was taught when a tree huminoid much like himself would finaly pass the family would craft fine elegent items from the recently passed away so that the family may carry apart of their spirit with them.....when drago's father passed away at the age of 358 years old he had his father crafted into a beautiful wood acoustic that he carry's with him and plays so that he could "always hear his fathers voice" singing to him threw the strings he plays....... at the age of 10 drago's family would finaly push him away from the "forest" telling him it was time he learned more about life outside of the woods and learn how things work in society today so that his family and kind could learn a few new things to maybe help better themselves aside from his kind loving knowladge and always having a want to expand their minds..... finding himself at KHS drago would spend the majority of his time studying hard and hiding off int the theater where he could sit in peace and play his guitar....being amongst the top in straight A students some students make it a challenge to sometimes challenge the tree boy in who can get the highest grades but still he holds the highest grades as well as being one of the tallest (seniors) students of all time in KHS history.... Despite his massive height drago is surprisingly not often seen as he's always studying or hiding out in the theater so if one would want to search out the tree its just a matter of finding him eather at KHS lake or the theater room History Book (roleplay library): please date each rp link posted here in order of date Approvals: Kione Moumoku